


Until I Met You

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aokuro set in an Arabian AU, with Midorima, Akashi, and Aomine set as Princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Met You

Aomine heaved out a sigh, planting himself in the line of three chairs, taking the middle spot between his two brothers. Akashi, seated at his right side, gazed out at the empty stage for the moment, a small child singing a ballad, a song that had been passed down from mothers to their daughters for a long time in their empire. She twirled as she sang, her colorful scarves swirling behind her, the thin fabric twisting in every which way.

“Why do I have to be here…?” Aomine groaned, sliding further down in his chair, his arms crossed against his chest.

Midorima at his other side couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at his brother’s child-like antics.

“It is your wife, Aomine.” 

The younger prince merely scoffed, tapping his foot in impatience.

“I don’t really care. As long as she’s hot, has big breasts, she’s perfect.”

Akashi lifted his head away from the girl, turning towards his whining brother.

“Are you saying that we should choose based on your liking, then?” He asked, a shadow of a smirk on his face. He had assumed that Aomine would be fairly bored with the whole process, but he didn’t think he would tire THIS fast.

“That’s right,” Aomine pushed up from his seat, jumping to a standing position. He stretched his arms over his head, as if the few minutes of inactivity seemed to cramp his muscles. “I’ll leave it to you guys then.”

“Very well, Daiki. I’ll send them to your room afterwards,” Akashi answered.

With that, Aomine left, pushing the curtain aside to return to his room.

Midorima looked over to Akashi, frowning as he pushed up the glasses on his face.

“Are you sure about this, Akashi?”

Akashi smiled, leaning his chin against his palm, a devilish smile creeping on his lips.

“I’m sure enough of it. And, maybe who we choose will make Aomine think again about leaving on his duty.”

The other prince’s eyes widened slightly, surprised at the statement.

“Who are you going to choose?”

“Hmm… I’ll choose the right person. We just have to wait until they present themselves in front of us.”

Aomine passed through the open courtyard, the evening sun just setting, casting an orange glow around the palace. His room was fairly far away from his room, which had made him even more reluctant to even go to the event in the first place. In all honesty, he honestly didn’t care. He knew that whoever was chosen would just suck up to him because of his princely status. No one would really treat him as an equal. It just led to a boring lifestyle. One he did not want to take part of, but was forced to.

is His thoughts were disrupted by a babble of female voices, reaching over each other as they discussed some things or other. Curious, Aomine walked to where the sound emanated, peering from behind a curtain to the certain room.

It was smaller than the court room he had just walked from, but did not lack any sort of decorations or furniture. Large seating pillows encompassed the room, with fabric he knew were nothing less than the greatest the kingdom had to offer. Red Drapes lined the walls of the room, lined with gold fringe, embroidered with the Kingdom’s emblem of a dragon, his tail curled around him in sleep. Leaning against the pillows, seven women sat, the main source of the noise he had heard earlier, adorned with expensive dresses, their faces masked by a thin colored scarf.

There was one in particular whoever who caught his eye at the far side of the room, closest to where he looked. They sat alone, leaning upright against the pillow, eyes trained on the ground, fingers picking at one of the pillow’s fringes, letting the soft strings fall between their fingers. Their clothing was different than the others, almost like that of a gypsy or dancer; wearing low pants that hung loosely at the hip, the hipbones jutting out just above he fabric. Silver and gold chains hung from the pants, every slight movement creating a chorus of clanging metal and chimes. As they jostled their hand just too aggressively, letting the strings fall, Aomine noticed the bangle adornments on the wrists as well, light blue gems tucked delicately inside the metal.

As Daiki looked up further, he noticed that this person was most definitely… a boy. He wore no shirt, except for that of a light blue scarf that hung around his neck, the color matching his messy short blue hair.

Aomine pushed back the curtain, finally gaining the curiosity to enter, to see who this boy was up at a closer distance. He paused as he stood in front of him, his eyebrow raised in question. He was definitely a boy around his age, but his body was smaller, frailer than his own. His bare skin was pale and smooth, obviously not the skin of a boy who worked out in the fields (or even outside very much). The boy finally looked up to Aomine who continuously stared down at him, his unblinking large blue eyes gazing up at him. The two of them stayed that way for but a moment, neither of them saying a word. Just as Aomine opened his mouth to say something: a greeting, a question, (he wasn’t quite sure), one of the females at the other side of the room had finally noticed him.

Frankly, Aomine had forgotten all about them.

The girl’s eyes went wide with excitement, letting out a shrill scream of excitement, jostling the shoulders and arms of the girls around her.

He winced at the piercing sound, turning towards the girls who now shouted a variety of questions at him. Apparently (based on the words he could make out, it turned out this was the room of the girls who were potential marriage candidates).

At this revelation, Daiki turned back to the blue eyed boy, but where he had been before was just now empty space, looking as if no one had even been there previously.

It made him wonder if there had even been a boy there in the first place…

As the girls went back to giggling excitedly with each other, Aomine took this chance to slowly back out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief as the red curtain that entered the room, swayed in front of him.

He continued his trip back to his room, his mind now wandering back to the boy he had seen.

If those were the girls he was supposed to marry…Why had the boy been there?

The boy’s hair had been a soft blue, the same color of his eyes – ever so piercing, that had surprised him all the more. Aomine clenched and unclenched his fist, quickening his pace, as he realized a sudden new desire he had.

To run his fingers through the blue locks, tracing his finger down the line of his cheek to his neck –

Daiki stopped himself there, running a hand through his hair with a deep breath.

There was no way he was going to finish that thought, scared for his own sanity for where it was going.

He shook his head, finally reaching his personal room, sliding down on the wall by the door, his fingers gripping tightly into the back of his neck.

No matter what he did, those bright blue eyes burned into him, even as he closed his eyes.

—

“Why haven’t you chosen yet, Akashi??” Midorima asked impatiently, leaning over to whisper in Akashi’s ear, as to not let the women on the stage hear him.

Akashi sighed, fingers drumming impatiently against the armrest.

None of them were good enough to be considered wife material, let alone royalty…

He motioned for the next one with a flick of his finger, hoping that maybe the last one would finally be the one he was looking for.

A small boy moved onto the stage, the bracelets at his wrist clanging together in time to his walk. He turned to face the stunned Akashi and Midorima, bowing in a sign of respect.

This was definitely not something he had expected…

Akashi leaned forward in his seat with an amused and astonished grin.

The boy was reserved, but still had a fierce spark in his eyes. Eyes that Akashi knew would not sit like a good child – eyes he knew that Aomine needed.

He didn’t need the pitiful women who stood at the side, shifting their feet uncomfortably, talking nervously amongst themselves

Daiki needed someone who could stand as his equal, and tell him when he was being a brat, much like he usually was.

Midorima glanced over nervously at Akashi, brows furrowing as he took in Akashi’s reaction.

“Akashi you can’t be seriously…”

Akashi chuckled, straightening up in his chair.

“Yes, Shintarou. I’m picking him.” Akashi folded his hands over his lap, nodding his head at the boy who stood upright, watching them intently.

“What is your name?”

The blue-eyed boy took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, your highness.”

—

Aomine had moved to his chair as an hour had passed, tossing a ball into his hands, back and forth, something he had done to calm his nerves.

But tonight, it seemed to not really be working.

He had to get the damn boy out of his mind. What was he expecting anyways, it wasn’t like… he was going to get chosen or anything. After all, he was getting a WIFE.

The word now seemed to bring a sinking feeling to the pit of his stomach, a sensation totally new to him. He had barely met the guy! And now he was thinking about him all the time like some love struck little girl. He laughed out of spite, running a hand over his face.

Daiki had to forget about him. His fate was already decided. There was no use thinking about him now.

A knock on the door signified him of his fear for the evening, and he took a deep breath, dropping the ball to his feet.

He stood up slowly, making his way to the door, every step more agonizing than the last.

He opened up the wooden door, the face behind it, a face he had only hoped would be facing him, seeming as unrealistic as the thought itself.

“Y-you’re-!” Aomine stuttered, his eyes wide in disbelief, frozen in shock.

The blue-haired boy merely smiled politely, bowing in a serious manner.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It seems as if Prince Akashi has chosen me to be your partner.”

 

“Kuroko, huh?” He couldn’t help but smile, covering a hand over his mouth to hide the way his lips curled up in just the slightest.

“I don’t know if this will sound weird but uh…” He paused, feeling his face grow hot. “Is it strange that I was wishing Akashi would pick you?”

Kuroko blinked at the question, and felt himself smile a little, this time unwarranted.

“No.. I do not think so.”

He laughed, a little sound, (Aomine couldn’t stop himself from thinking it was cute).

“I do have to admit I had the same thoughts as well after meeting you. I’ll be in your care from now on.”

Finally, Daiki was unable to control it any longer, his hand extending out, ruffling the blue hair.

“Same here.”

—

“Why did you choose that boy?” Midorima asked later that night, the two of them eating together alone while Aomine and Kuroko talked with one another. “He was a boy after all, and certainly not what Aomine wanted…”

Akashi didn’t speak for a moment, merely smiling, as if it was a secret to him, and only himself.

“I think Daiki will come to thank me in the future. I’m sure of it.”


End file.
